


The Price of Pepper; because Salt is too Expensive

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen, Gift Work, Multi Chapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Hi :-) I’d like to see a multi-chapter fic of how Delia an Pats met, fell in love and got together. I’ve seen snippets about that time but never a whole, extensive fic about it. May be the prompt is too simple but I’d like to read about it. I’d write it myself if I was any good at it - notanunsophisticatedwoman (tumblr)</p><p>It may seem like this is going really fast, but when CTM picked up on their relationship they seemed really new to each other, and it appeared that they were all very new to the situation.  Please enjoy and leave a comment, I love feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biting the Bullet

Patsy seated herself by her windowsill, gazing blankly down into the street as she released a puff of smoke out of the window. It was late, probably around eleven at night, and London’s streets were quiet except for the occasional party-goer. Patsy took another drag on her cigarette, her mind miles away from her body.

That woman.

That damn, cursed, unbelievable woman.

She was going to be the death of her.

The nameless woman under scrutiny was a short brunette who sounded to be from Wales, (from a distance). Patsy had first noticed her on the Ward a week earlier, conversing with some other first-years in the corner as they waited to be dismissed by Matron. Patsy was carrying some bedding and had paused to nudge a fellow nurse.

“Who are they?” Patsy asked, showing an uncharacteristic amount of interest in someone else. 

“I dunno,” Rosette had responded, “Bunch of new ones.” The other nurse cringed and Patsy also winced. They would have continued right then, but Matron caught sight of them and they scurried away.

But she kept popping up. Even during Patsy’s night classes for midwifery, the short woman would slip into her thoughts and throw her for a loop. Patsy had begun to worry that her… problem… was returning. She had thought she had gotten the better of her stray thoughts, put to death her urges, and buried the actions of her younger self. Patsy thought she had moved on.

But as she sat there, thoughtfully smoking out of her window, the terrible truth came to her.

She, Patsy Mount, the cold-hearted and distant nurse, had a crush.

Like a little school girl mooning over a boy, she could not stop thinking about this woman. Hell, she didn’t even have her name. 

And on top of all of that, it was a first year. Patsy ground out her cigarette bitterly, letting the hot ash curl around her fingers. She had to stop this insolence. She had her exams coming up, and this was the last thing she needed on her plate. And with that final thought, Patsy decided to forget that damn woman once and for all and move on.

It was a good plan until the two quite literally bumped into each other two days later.


	2. Well, That Backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy meets Delia, and all her fears (and hopes) are true

Patsy rushed out of theatre, tearing off her scrubs and tossing them in the trash. She had been stuck in there for six hours with Doctor-fucking-Tracy and needed to eat something or she was going to literally die. Then she needed to grab her textbook and pull an all-nighter because her midwifery exam was in three days. Trotting into the cafeteria, she barely looked up from her tray as she began piling food onto it, her mind mulling over what she had to do when she got back to her room.

“Oof!”

Patsy instinctively braced herself, while the person to her side dropped several items of food on the floor. Patsy turned, to express her frustration, when her voice died in her throat and her whole body went numb.

That. Damn. Woman.

The brunette’s face was flushed red with embarrassment as she hurriedly dropped down to pick up the food. Shooting back up, she gaped at Patsy.

“I’m so sorry, here’s your apple,” she said, depositing the bruised fruit in Patsy’s open hand. 

‘Say something, say something!’ Patsy thought to herself. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a croak. Looking extremely frightened, the shorter woman scurried away to sit in the far corner of the cafeteria.

Patsy stood there, rooted in that spot, numbly holding her tray in one hand and the apple in the other. Then Patsy remembered.

She was never fond of apples.

That wasn’t her apple. 

Patsy looked closer at the treacherous fruit. She then looked at the first-year, sitting all by herself and looking out the window. Why would the woman give her this apple? Was she so scared she forgot?

No, that wouldn’t happen.

The Welsh woman literally looked at the apple and said, ‘Here’s YOUR apple’, placing the ownership of the apple under Patsy. But it was obviously NOT her apple.  
It was at this moment that the ginger realized her mouth was gaping open. Clamping her mouth shut, her eyes narrowed on the brunette.

Oh, that devilish woman.

Why did she have to do this to Patsy?

Internally, war was raging in Patsy’s mind.

‘Don’t look at her, just go sit down and eat and act like nothing happened,’ a part of her said.

‘She clearly wants to talk to you, just go say hi,’ the other half argued.

‘Do NOT start this again.’

‘It’s not starting anything; you are just making nice conversation. If anything, get the woman’s name!’ 

Patsy bit her lip, torn. In the end however, she decided it would be best to put a name to a face, so she would be able to properly blasphemy the woman in future. Drawing herself upright, Patsy marched over to the first year.

Patsy plopped down across the brunette without asking permission. The Welshwoman looked up, chewing on a sandwich.

And…was that a smirk?

Astounded, Patsy did a double-take.

Oh, she was crafty. She wasn’t a scared little first-year.

That was all an act.

“This is yours, I believe,” Patsy said, holding the apple towards the other.

“Ah, I thought I was going to have to go without it,” the other responded lightly, accepting the fruit. Patsy’s hands tingled as their skin touched, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

She really was getting ahead of herself. She needed to stop.

“So to whom do I owe the pleasure?” the brunette asked, pressing the conversation forward.

Oh shit…oh shit…what’s your name?!

“Patience…erm, Patsy. Mount,” Patsy stammered. Jesus, why don’t you go ask her to strip you down and-

“Delia Busby,” the brunette said, reaching across and shaking Patsy’s hand. Was she blushing? Probably.

“Delia…such a pretty name,” Patsy echoed before she could restrain herself. Delia smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corner.

Exasperated, Delia chortled, “Well that’s the first time I’ve heard that. My mam is terribly old-fashioned. Now, Patience, that’s a very beautiful name.” Patsy couldn’t formulate a response, so she just smiled, finding herself lost in Delia’s dimples.

Patsy glanced at the clock and with a jolt remembered why she needed to rush.

“Oh dear,” Patsy muttered, picking up her spoon and scraping up her Yorkshire pudding. 

“Exams?” Delia asked idly.

What?

“Uh, yes…how do you…”

“…your book?” Delia said slowly, gesturing towards Patsy’s midwifery textbook, “Baby brigade?”

“I…oh, yes! Exams are on Friday.”

“Why are you switching?” Delia queried, polishing off her sandwich with a draught of her water.

“Men,” Patsy said automatically, without thinking, “I hate…”

Patsy broke off as Delia’s eyebrows raised and the edge of her lips tugged into a smile.

“…working…with them. I hate working with them.”

“That’s understandable,” Delia said with laughter in her eyes. What did that mean?

Maybe it meant nothing. 

Patsy needed to stop it.

“Well I can help you, you know, with studying,” Delia offered, brushing the table off with a napkin. How the hell was she already done eating?!

“I…uh…sure, I mean, if you really want to,” Patsy stammered, bewildered.

“Of course! You seem like a nice enough person,” Delia jibed, drawing a shaky laugh from Patsy. Great, they’ve moved on to poking fun at each other.

“Oh cripes!” Delia exclaimed, glancing at her watch. The brunette jumped up.

“So, uh, meet you later? Drinks?” Delia added in, as an afterthought, pausing on her way to the garbage.

“Uh, sure! Bye!” 

Delia waved nonchalantly and stalked away, leaving a pleasant tingling in Patsy’s stomach. 

Too dumbfounded to move, Patsy sat there for several moments, gathering her thoughts.

“God damn it,” she muttered bitterly. The ginger realized, with a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, that the conversation wasn’t just a ‘nice conversation’. It was a date.

And the two had just set up another one.


	3. Dropping Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy discuss future plans and the nature of their relationship is uncovered...subtly

“So, what if the placenta is not whole when it is expelled?” Delia asked, thumbing through the textbook in front of her.

“Make mother and baby comfortable and summon an ambulance, or otherwise arrange for transportation to a hospital for manual extraction and antibiotics,” Patsy recited, sipping her coffee. The pair sat at a coffee shop down the street from the Nurse’s home, early in the morning before their shifts. The shop was relatively empty, save for a few older women in the other corner. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. Patsy suppressed a yawn, considering her empty coffee cup.

“That’s right…and I think that pretty much covers immediate post-natal care,” the brunette said, rubbing her eyes.

“Thank you for doing this, you didn’t have to,” Patsy said, “Let me get you another cup.”

“It’s no big deal,” Delia assured her, “I’ve had fun!” Patsy smiled at the other before hailing the waitress over and slipping her some coins. 

Rejuvenated by the refill, both took deep sips and observed London waking around them. Over the course of two days, the two had become very close, despite Patsy’s attempts at keeping their relationship strictly professional.

And platonic.

Whenever they were alone, caught unawares by a late hour or unguarded moment, Patsy could not help but notice the…uh… obvious undertones of their conversations. It was all very strange, because the two knew exactly what was going on, hell the tension between them was so palpable, but neither directly came out to address it. Patsy wanted to break it off, but…

Delia was not like anyone Patsy had ever met.

She was kind and funny and, oh dear God, so terribly pretty, bordering on outright sexy. She could hold her whisky, carry a tune, and drop subtle, but serious hints like no other. 

She was a tease. But Patsy didn’t care.

The last few days have given the ginger hope. Maybe it would work…Maybe…maybe she was wrong all along. Perhaps she wasn’t ‘unnatural’, maybe she didn’t need to suppress her feelings, maybe, this might work.

Maybe.

Delia was worth it. 

Patsy allowed herself to lock eyes with Delia as she lowered her coffee cup. Those bright blue eyes stared back, a melancholic smile on her lips. 

“Where are you going to transfer after you get your certificate?” Delia asked.

“Probably East End,” Patsy said, gathering up her textbook. They had a half an hour before their shift started.

“Well that’s close,” Delia said with a relieved smile, “The ambulance brigade covers that area.”

“I’ll make sure to request you if I call in,” Patsy joked, drawing a chuckle from the other.

“Well…I was hoping… That we could still hang out, you know…” Delia said slowly, staring down at her mug. Was it Patsy, or was the younger woman nervous?

“Of course, Deels,” Patsy reassured the other, “I want to see more of you.”

Oh dear God, Lord Jesus, did she just say that out loud?!

The resulting stare from Delia told her that yes, she did.

“I want to see you too,” Delia said slowly, her eyes crinkling at the corners as her mouth twitched into a soft smile, “Perhaps we could meet up tonight and do some last minute studying for tomorrow?”

“Why not? My room, seven?” Patsy surrendered willingly.

“I’ll bring the whiskey,” Delia said, waggling her eyebrows.


	4. Tearing Down the Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their romance becomes obvious

That night, after a long, tiring shift, studying was easier said than done. Pasty glanced at her notes for probably a half an hour as Delia pulled hypothetical scenarios from thin air and they decided what would be the best course of action. But towards the end, Patsy felt that she could not possibly study anymore, and Delia’s whiskey was cracked open.

“What is this?!” Patsy coughed, her eyes tearing up after the liquid seared down her throat.

“I would tell you the name, but it doesn’t translate very well,” Delia said, “It’s Welsh fire whiskey. My dad has a bottle hidden in a cupboard and he would sneak it after someone died in our family.”

“That’s terribly depressing, Deels,” Patsy said, though she was laughing. Delia chuckled along with her, sipping from her own glass. A record player in the corner churned out Billie Holiday, and the two fell silent to listen.

“Janet is going to realize we took it,” Patsy sighed, though she made no move to get up.

“She won’t get terribly mad,” Delia said, “We can keep it for a little while longer. Besides, she is working the night shift.” 

At this, the record ended and the only noise was the scratching of vinyl. Delia got up and replaced the record with a different one.

“What did you put on?” Patsy asked suspiciously.

“Oh, you’ll like it!” Delia said simply, setting down her drink. Suddenly a note came from the record player and Delia struck a pose, her hands on her hips and feet shoulder-with apart. An impish smile spread across her face as she eyed Patsy flirtatiously. 

“Delia…” Patsy began reproachfully. The music suddenly started in full, and Patsy’s eyes widened as fiddles and drums composed an upbeat rhythm.

And then Delia began to move.

The brunette grabbed her skirts up and kicked her feet together before undergoing a complex series of foot movements. Humming along with the tune, she spun around and then began to dance as if with a partner, her arms held out and everything. Patsy watched in fascination and soon lost herself in the hypnotic sway of Delia’s hips and the way she would look up and lock eyes with her…

With a jolt, Patsy glanced at her glass. Was she already drunk?! No, that wasn’t possible. She had only refilled her glass twice, and Patsy was the drinking champion from boarding school. 

“C’mon, dance with me Pats!” Delia said playfully, grasping Patsy’s hands and tugging her up. 

“I don’t know any Welsh folkdances!” Patsy said limply, though she felt giddy and warm all over. 

“Just follow my lead, it’ll be easy,” Delia exclaimed, her dimpled face gleaming in the low light. 

Patsy surrendered a little too easily, and soon her hands were clasped over Delia’s as they twirled and skipped around the room. At the end of the song, they were reduced into a fit of giggles. 

“You are a beautiful dancer,” Patsy gasped, wiping away an escaped tear. God, she was gorgeous; Delia would probably look like an angel simply eating a croissant. Delia chuckled, though it took on a lower pitch than her usual laugh.

The brunette took a sip of her drink.

“Thank you, so are you,” Delia beamed, making Patsy’s heart stop, “It was the only thing I was good at in Grammar School.”

“Dancing a Welsh folkdance?”

“Dancing in general,” Delia corrected, changing the record once again. Patsy soon heard the distinctive sounds of a Waltz coming from the record player.

If she weren’t under the influence of alcohol and Delia’s spell, she would have refused. Alarm bells would’ve gone off in her head, saying that this was too far, their intentions were too obvious. But that night, Patsy didn’t care. She was with Delia, and that was all that mattered.

Patsy stood up.

“May I have this dance?” she asked, giving a mock bow.

“Of course,” Delia giggled. The two clasped hands and pressed close, Patsy’s head swimming with Delia’s scent. The two locked eyes, grinning foolishly from ear to ear as they began to sway.

However, those smiles softly faded, and soon all Patsy could register was the warmth of Delia’s hands on her body and the rosiness of the brunette’s cheeks as she blushed under her critical gaze. The two stopped moving, though the Waltz continued without them. Patsy’s heart was pounding in her chest.

With a slightly trembling hand, the ginger reached up and traced her forefinger along Delia’s jawline. The Welsh woman sighed into it and her eyes fluttered.

“I have exams tomorrow,” Patsy murmured. 

She said that because she was terrified. Delia’s reaction to her touch scared her, but scared her more was how she felt. She couldn’t do this now, she needed to comprehend it.

“Okay,” Delia whispered, full of acceptance and kindness, even though she was being dismissed at a critical moment. Her bright blue eyes were soft and gentle as they stared back at Patsy, making her dry-swallow.

The two jumped when there was sudden rap on Patsy’s door.

“Oi! Janet told me I could borrow ‘er record player!”

Delia smirked, breaking apart their embrace and gathering up the wanted device.

“Good luck, Pats,” she said lightly, “See you tomorrow!”


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more?

“Here’s to finishing your exam!” Delia exclaimed, revealing a large bottle of spiced rum after opening the door to let Patsy in. It was ten o’clock at night, and Patsy had just gotten off of an exhausting shift after finishing her exams at noon that day. The brunette poured two glasses and handed Patsy hers, and for a while the two sat in silence as they absorbed the new atmosphere of the room.

Something had changed. That much was evident. 

Patsy drained her glass and wordlessly refilled it, trying to get in as much liquid courage as possible. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but whatever it was, she wasn’t doing it sober. The two sat on Delia’s bed, observing the opposite wall in pent-up silence.

Delia said something, but Patsy was too distracted to hear.

“Huh?” Patsy asked.

“I asked you how you thought you did,” Delia asked, suppressing a laugh. Patsy shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. It was all pretty straightforward.” Yes, the exam was straightforward…unlike this current situation. Delia glanced at her own spent glass, shrugged, then just took the bottle and sipped straight from it. She appeared nervous as well. Patsy cracked a smile and gestured for the rum.

“Where on earth are you getting this booze?” Patsy asked after swallowing her swig.

“Oh, my dad always makes sure to send me a bottle of something,” Delia elaborated, eyes lighting up with adoration, “we like sharing something new and deciding if we like it or not. And yes, he has been wondering where I have been putting it lately.”

Patsy laughed, the rum starting to get ahold of her, making her relax.

“He probably thinks your friends are just a bunch of drunks.”

“Oh, no,” Delia giggled, her cheeks beginning to go red as she clutched the neck of the bottle, “that’s my mam.”

“Ah.”

“Please don’t take offense, that’s just how she is, I swear she’s a lot better than she sounds,” Delia pressed.

“None taken,” Patsy amended, “Can’t really judge, I can’t relate.”

Delia’s brow furrowed. 

Oh shit, did she just admit that? Did she just open that whole can of worms now, right at that moment?!

“My mother is dead,” Patsy clarified in a dead-beat manner, “Has been for quite some time. I don’t really like talking about it.”

“I’m so sorry, Pats,” Delia whispered gently, “I didn’t know. We can talk about something else.”

“…okay,” Patsy intoned, feeling slightly like a troubled child. The alcohol made her head pleasantly buzz. The conversation was swiftly changed to when the scores of the exams would be released and when the Board would arrange for Patsy’s transfer. Then it moved on to Delia’s day and how she caught a patient touching himself, (“I just left him to his own devices, what else was I supposed to do?!”), and then about the weather, and then about the carnival…

Patsy lost track of time, the alcohol asserting itself over her mind. Their conversation became erratic and disjointed, and there were stretches that Patsy couldn’t even remember.

It wasn’t until she began to sober slightly, at a little before midnight, that she came to her senses. 

The conversation had ended some time ago, and the couple were sitting side-by-side, staring at each other, not fully understanding what they were doing.

Patsy glanced down from Delia’s intense gaze, her stomach clenching at the sight of her parted lips. Patsy’s heart beat like a jack-hammer, though out of excitement, not panic. Patsy’s mind was pleasantly blank, partially because of the alcohol, partially because of the shock of the moment. Delia’s expression was full of awe, her eyes asking for permission…

And Patsy just wanted to say “Yes” in every way possible, not caring about anything else than Delia, sweet, beautiful Delia, inching closer on the bed, her hands brushing against her thigh…

Patsy sat stock-still, too stunned to move as she felt Delia’s hesitant breath on her face. She wanted to move, to pin Delia to the bed and ravish her, but the moment was too perfect, time seemed to grow sluggish as the brunette gravitated closer, her lips now uncertainly brushing against Patsy’s.

Patsy seemed to have blacked out for a moment, for the next thing she knew, she was grappling with Delia, her hands tugging the shorter woman closer, her tongue exploring her mouth as Delia moaned in response. 

Delia, Delia, Delia; glorious, beautiful, wonderful, loving, Del-

Patsy pulled back sharply, panic rising in her throat. Panting heavily, the room swayed slightly as she shot up, prepared to march out of the room. Delia looked up, her expression wounded and hurt.

“I’m…so sorry,” Patsy gasped, “I can’t…this is moving too fast…I…” 

“Pats,” Delia whispered.

“I…have to get back…” Patsy continued, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. She went to take her first step, only to find that Delia had gently grasped her hand.  
“Patsy, you’re drunk,” Delia murmured, “You can’t go anywhere like that. It’s not safe.”

With a soft tug, Patsy collapsed back on the bed in a sitting position, her knees buckling from underneath her. The ginger was shaking violently, too frightened to even know what to do.

Her desires terrified her. Delia’s obvious want for her scared her. And then, the worry that this could just so easily disappear, that Delia could just leave her; now that thought consumed her.

“Pats, it’s okay,” Delia crooned, cupping Patsy’s face and wiping away a few escaped tears with her thumbs. Shit, did she start crying?! God damn it.

“Patsy, I’m not going to leave you,” Delia promised, staring deep into Patsy’s eyes. 

“Never?” Patsy asked hoarsely, feeling very small.

“I will never leave you, cariad,” Delia said, pressing her forehead on Patsy’s before peppering the ginger with kisses. 

“I love you,” Patsy blurted, in between sobs. Wow, she was drunk.

“I love you too,” Delia said, cradling Patsy closer. That night, Patsy clung to Delia and shared hot and fevered kisses, driven by desperation and need, for their love had been finally affirmed. Patsy fell into a drunken sleep with an equally smashed Delia laying haphazardly on top of her, the guilty bottle of liquor rolling listlessly on the hardwood floor.

Thank God they both had the next day off.


	6. What is a Cwtch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I've been calling Patsy 'the ginger' when she was in fact blonde during this time...I'm sorry for the inaccuracy, I'll try to go back and correct it.
> 
> I'm not Welsh, so if I'm using "cwtch" in the wrong context, dear God correct me, I don't want to offend anyone
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment, I love getting feedback!

Patsy glanced up from her packaged boxes as her door cracked open, having just called out, “Come in!”

Delia slunk in, her eyes trailing over the now empty room, though not much had actually changed. Patsy’s room had always been slightly bare. The only furnishing left was her meticulously made bed, which would be stripped the next morning when the blonde left for Poplar. 

The brunette rushed at Patsy as the latter stood up to embrace her. 

“I thought I would be able to help, but Matron insisted that I reorganize the filing system,” Delia said bitterly into Patsy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble,” Patsy apologized profusely, for the umpteenth time. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Delia laughed, though it came out with a choke, “I’m the one who brought the damn booze, I’m the reason why we were both late… You just had a good fib to tell and I was too hungover to think of one.”

“Hmm.” Patsy said, brushing her lips on Delia’s forehead and clutching her tighter.

The two swayed in each other’s arms, taking in their warmth, breathing in their scents. When Patsy pulled back, she was shocked to behold tears tracking down Delia’s cheeks.

“Oh, Deels!” Patsy whispered, kissing them away, “I’m not going to India! I’m just moving to Poplar!”

Delia buried her face underneath Patsy’s chin as she began sobbing in earnest.

“I…j-just…oh, Pats…”

Gathering Delia in her arms, Patsy gently guided the other towards the bed, fighting off her own tears.

“We are still going to see each other, Deels,” Patsy soothed, cradling the stricken woman to her chest.

“But…you won’t be here… I won’t have anyone to get a cwtch from anymore…”

“A…what?”

The brunette took some shaky breaths before drying away some tears and cracking a watery smile.

“A safe place…somewhere where I feel at home; when you give me hugs.”

“…and how, exactly, is Welsh even a language, again?” Delia laughed and finished drying her tears.

“Then I guess your hugs make me feel safe, too,” Patsy said fondly, before pulling Delia into a kiss.

The kiss deepened when Delia parted her lips with a sigh, and soon Patsy’s fingers were tangled in Delia’s hair, unclipping the short nurse’s tidy hair from her bun. As her tresses flowed down to her shoulders, Patsy was taken aback as Delia demonstrated her astounding athletic ability by suddenly pressing Patsy down, onto the bed. The blonde complied eagerly, her mind going studiously blank as her body and instinct took over.

But then something changed.

It could’ve been the hitch in Delia’s breath, the way she was biting Patsy’s lip, or the eagerness which dissipated into something more desperate and serious. It might have been the way Delia’s hands began to roam over Patsy’s body, or the way Delia was having to suppress her moans into Patsy’s shoulder.

There had been light-hearted, candid groping on their ways back from the cinema or during a make out session, but that hardly ever escalated to anything. Those moments were experimental, driven by curiosity and the desire to explore new grounds. 

But this was different.

It was growing into something more beastly.

Well, maybe it wasn’t beastly. Maybe that was Patsy overreacting, but, she wouldn’t know the difference. All she did know was that she had never wanted to share something so intimate with someone else, and that she felt shame for the pleasure she was deriving from this. Delia couldn’t possibly want what she was thinking about then-

Patsy’s thoughts cut short when Delia’s fingers found themselves grazing up Patsy’s legs, under her skirt, Delia’s facial expression full of askance. Patsy went rigid beneath the Welsh woman.

“…Deels,” Patsy gasped, not knowing exactly what to say.

“It’s okay, Pats,” Delia soothed, pulling slightly away, the pleasant pressure of her hands disappearing, “We don’t have to do this right now, I’m sorry, I-”

The brunette broke off as Patsy clung to her, not allowing her to disentangle herself from the woman beneath her.

“What are we doing?” Patsy whispered, her body and mind conflicting with each other.

Delia gazed down at the other, her expression full of love and tender kindness. Patsy’s throat constricted. Even if Patsy had all the goodness in the world, she still would not deserve the woman now straddling her.

“I don’t know,” Delia breathed honestly. Who was going to put a title on the action they were about to complete, when they hardly understood the functionalities of it? WAS it sex? As Delia returned her hands to their original spot, Patsy reflected on how the mechanics seemed no different than when she…erm…

But that was all that mattered, right? Mechanics? 

As Delia continued to hesitantly venture up Patsy’s skirt, the blonde moaned into her mouth wantonly, willing her to go further. Patsy’s hands found the buttons to Delia’s blouse and soon Patsy dipped her mouth down to meet the newly exposed flesh. Delia paused, a guttural moan escaping from her lips.

“You are so beautiful,” Patsy mumbled against Delia’s milky skin. Instead of responding, Delia probed deeper, brushing against Patsy’s sweet spot. 

“Deels,” Patsy gasped, hips involuntarily bucking to meet Delia’s hand.

“Shh, it’s okay, Pats,” Delia crooned, her mouth on Patsy’s earlobe, “I’ve got you.” Patsy squirmed under Delia’s ministrations, not because she was ashamed, but because she wanted the brunette closer, wanted her bare skin under her hands…

The blonde froze as she neared her climax, having just managed to wrestle Delia out of her blouse.

“Oh, God, Delia,” Patsy whispered hoarsely, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and pulling her close. Delia’s breath came out hot and quick on Patsy’s face before she captured the blonde’s lips in a fiery kiss, just as she simultaneously pressed down, hard, onto Patsy’s groin.

Patsy tumbled into a chasm of bliss, muting her pleasure into Delia’s mouth while wrapping her legs around the brunette’s waist, ensnaring her in a vice. Delia’s body went limp on top of Patsy, the Welsh woman’s cheeks rosy and her breath coming out hard and fast as her eyes burned brightly in the dim light. In the shocked silence that followed, Delia was quick to undo Patsy’s shirt, eager to explore the blonde’s body. A light sweat had broken out on Delia’s brow, which Patsy kissed away as the brunette laid her head down on Patsy’s chest, listening to her pounding heart.

After catching her breath, Patsy brought Delia’s face up to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, ending with Patsy rolling the Welsh woman underneath her. Wrapping her arms around Delia’s back, Patsy unhooked her brassiere and tossed it to the side, eliciting a strangled gasp from the brunette. Gently, with enough reverence to rival a deity, Patsy’s lips wandered along every curve and crevice of Delia’s chest, making the short woman writhe beneath her. Soon Delia’s fingers were in Patsy’s hair, kneading her scalp as Patsy ventured lower, kissing and sucking along her navel. At the presence of Delia’s frivolous skirt, Patsy unbuttoned it before shimmying it off and roaming back up towards Delia’s wanting mouth, placing a knee in between her freed legs.

Delia sucked in a breath.

Patsy ravished Delia’s mouth as she began to rock her knee back and forth, her hands busy grasping a buttock, or tangling in her hair. Delia broke off a kiss to moan into Patsy’s shoulder, her teeth lightly grazing along the nape of her neck. Patsy worked her hands back down below and began teasing Delia’s groin. The brunette whimpered, tilting her head back, her eyes full of lust and longing. 

“Pats,” Delia moaned, pulling the blonde closer out of desperation. Her eyes were wide as her hips began to move with Patsy’s hands, nearing her climax.

“You are so perfect,” Patsy murmured softly, reaching up and stroking Delia’s face before pulling her close for a brazen kiss. Delia’s hands tangled into Patsy’s hair and for a second her whole body went rigid beneath Patsy. Delia cried out into Patsy’s breast, her breath coming out hard and fast. When she fell silent, Patsy gently kissed every inch of exposed flesh, tasting the salt of Delia’s sweat.

When Delia looked up, Patsy observed the tears in her eyes and her rosy cheeks, and her heart swelled with emotion.

“Pats,” Delia whispered, “I…”

“I know,” Patsy finished, smiling gently down at the other. Delia smiled back, and Patsy could not think of another possible moment where the Welsh woman looked more beautiful than right then. Patsy rolled to the side to face Delia, running her hands along an arm, a thigh, anything. Delia’s eyes shone brightly, and it wasn’t long before they were tangled up again in each other arms, in which they would remain for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me to write, so please don't judge too harshly. I really wanted to get this as accurate as possible, and not get too much out of character for either of them.


End file.
